Después de la Muerte
by Matt77
Summary: Nunca es tarde para darse cuenta de las cosas y aclarar esa interrogante tan grande en la cabeza de mello,…………. ¿Por qué me sigues?


Hola que tal, este es mi primer fic de esta pareja.. es algo no sé cómo definirlo… No soy muy bueno escribiendo, así que le pido que me disculpen. Acepto críticas y comentarios.

Advertencia: Aquí hay yaoi

Disclaimer: Death Note para mi desgracia no es mío, si así lo fuera… muchos de los muertos estarían vivos… pero seguramente no sería tan interesante…..

**Después de la Muerte…**

-Matt, has muerto… lo siento- No era capaz de llorar, los sentimientos en muchos aspectos apestan y son una carga y aunque fui incapaz de derramar una sola lágrima una punzada en mi corazón fue más que suficiente para mí. Esta muerto y por primera vez sentí compasión.

-Ahggg- la punzada se hacía más intensa y fuerte- No es dolor, es la muerte- murmure manejando el camión donde estaba takada.

Latido a latido las cosas se hacían más lentas y mi mente comenzó a cuestionar mis acciones

-Matt- dije mientras veía su imagen baleada en la televisión, en el suelo cubierto de sangre parecía sonreír y si no fuera por la noche de ayer no hubiese entendido el por qué.

¿Por qué? Siempre me pregunte, ¿Por qué me sigue? ¿Por qué me sigue a pesar de yo tratarlo como un perro?. Perro no, mejor mi cachorro mí adorado cachorro, jamás te detuviste un momento desde que te abandone en wammy´s house, siempre me buscaste hasta que me encontraste y me salvaste de las llamas de mi guarida de la mafia, pero hasta ese momento no entendía el por qué, hasta anoche.

-Ahhhh!!- grite, sintiendo el dolor de mi arritmia cardiaca y cerrando mis ojos para recordar, el momento más feliz de mi maldita vida.

-Soy el único que puede hacerlo- dije por teléfono la noche de ayer Halle Lidner, para luego colgarle . Mi habitual convulsión por comer chocolate de repente ceso, en ese momento me di cuenta que posiblemente moriría y que realmente solo había logrado extender solo un poco mi vida, pero al fin al cabo esta sucedería.

-Mello- dijo matt, caminando hacia mí y tomando asiento a tu lado- vamos come chocolate- me animo.

-Aléjate de mi!!- grite y lo empuje con mucha fuerza, haciendo que cayera al suelo del horrible departamento.

Este me miro con cara de desconcertado y se incorporo solo para quedar de rodillas en el suelo.

-Sé lo que piensas, no en balde soy el tercero, hare lo que me pidas- dijo inclinándose para hacerme una reverencia. Puse mi pie, sobre su hombro y lo apoye con fuerza.

-Lo sé- dije.

-Solo quiero pedirte algo- se atrevió a decir mi cachorro.

-Habla- conteste sin pensarlo mucho.

-Déjame abrazarte. Solo será uno pequeño, no será muy largo yo…- dijo matt suplicante, mientras sus mejillas se igualaban al color de su cabello

-Está bien- Con mucho temor sentí las manos temblorosa de matt, rodearme la cintura y comenzar a abrazarme, en ese momento entendí porque, el porque me seguiría, aunque que yo no deseaba que fuera hasta la muerte. Me acurruque en su pecho y sentí su corazón de latir de la misma forma que lo escuche cuando me saco de las llamas aquel día y casi caigo en la tentación de besar sus tímidos labios, pero me detuve

-Está bien… ya suéltame!!- grite, empujando al pequeño matt.

-Lo siento…- un amargo silencio se hizo en la habitación y la noche dio paso al amanecer. Cuando los rayos del sol comenzó a salir, me halle dormido en los brazos de matt, que me abrazaba con ternura y yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro. No quería despertar, pero para mí siempre fue blanco o negro, lo agite para que se despertara, para alistarnos. En menos de diez minutos estábamos en el garaje parados uno frente al otro sin decirnos nada hasta que tu rompiste el silencio.

-Mello, si tal vez.. no hiciéramos esto-

-¿Me desobedeces? ¿Eres un imbécil o qué?, no espera, solo quieres que la maldita pelusa gane ¿Verdad?.- le grite.

-No, es eso yo solo quiero…Que las cosas sean distintas- hizo una pausa, me vio directamente a los ojos y de un salto me tomo por el rostro y me beso. Sus labios sabían mejor que todo el chocolate del mundo, sus manos eran suaves y para caricia que me brindo un suspiro salió de mi.- Te amo- dijo matt, muy cerca de mis labios pero permitiéndome ver la profundidad de sus ojos verdes. No pude seguir viéndolo, así que lo empuje (siempre mi maldita violencia y sobre todo hacia él) y le ordene que se fuera al auto y estando ambos listos para salir, él me vio como si me preguntara, si nos volveríamos a ver.

-Nos veremos- dije encendiendo mi motocicleta, y el abriendo la puerta del garaje, para salir.

-Te lo prometo- grito él

Un golpe en mi pecho me saco de mi recuerdo y sentí el mundo desvanecerse en el acto, cuando lo vi a él, no es posible está muerto.

-Hola-me mostro una hermosa sonrisa- vine por ti, te sacare de aquí- su cabello rojo, su rostro sin una gota de sangre y su cuerpo intacto. Extendió su mano y volví a sentir esa suavidad.

-Espera cachorro- dije, halándolo hacia mí, por la mano que me había extendido, quedando frente a frente. Matt paso su mano liberada por mi rostro y me acaricio tiernamente, para decir.

-Te prometí que nos veríamos y ahora las cosas son diferentes-

-¿Tu me amas?- pregunte sintiéndome culpable, por haberlo llevado a su fin.

-¿Tu qué crees?- pregunto él y aunque nunca me gusto que me respondiera con otra pregunta, pero no me dio tiempo, de decir nada pues, sentí sus labios llegar a los míos y besarme.

Estamos muertos pero en más de un aspecto vivos,. La luz nos rodeo y luego la nada tu y yo, como debió ser siempre….

Gracias por Leer


End file.
